Fine Art Dreams
by StoryofGreen
Summary: Rory with talent in writing and drawing. Her new life at a brand new school. Right around the time she would have been going to Chilton. First ch. ends were it does because I'm taking votes for what pairing. So reveiw and tell me wich one you'd prefer.
1. Seeing the School

Disclaimer: I don't own Grilmore Girls and no money is being made from this.

A/N: Chapter ends wear it does because I need to know preffered pairings. I'll do anyone.

Ch.1

"Come on mom it's no big deal!" I called up the stairs.

"Of course it is! It's your first day at the most fantastic school that ever existed in this world! I need to look artsy! Or exotic! I need to be the exact reincarnation of…"

"Bach?" I questioned snidely. Just trying to bug her, because all this was completely unnecessary. What she was wearing right now was perfectly fine.

"Ah! NO!" She said with her "who-are-you-and-do-you-have-any-clue-who-I-am" face on while snatching up her car keys and walking out the door.

I smiled with successes, we were finally on our way.

"Bach was smelly and old and stuffy and I don't think Lex Luther would have paid for a suit of his." We sat down the jeep.

"Why would Superman's rival want a suit of Bach's?" I asked, truthfully puzzled.

"Duh! Rich guys always want to have stuff other less rich and therefore much less important people don't have."

"Oh right, because I thought you were going to give me your newest theory on how owning a suit the belonged to Bach was the key to defeating Superman."

"Humph! As if."

We continued our drive to my new school. It was a whiles away, about a 3 hour drive. But it was worth it. I had just gotten into the Denderon's School of Fine Arts. Denderon was an amazing artist. So he made a school devoted to the fine arts. The most amazing part of this story is how I was now going to be going to this school. I was beyond happy. This was literally the best thing that had ever happened to me.

I would stay there during the school week, then go back home on the weekend.

"So are you nervous?" my mom asked.

"Of course not." I had no reason to be. But it seemed the butterflies were still starting to come. "So did you know how many things this school specializes in?"

"Well I think I got a vague picture from the 50 thousand times you told me"

I tore on pretending I didn't hear her, "architecture, dance, drawing, cinematography, photography, literature, painting, sculpting, textiles, theater. Then they have all that music! But mostley experimental stuff." Rory put on her quoting voice, " 'Our music represents a pushing of the boundaries of what is accepted as the norm, or the status quo, primarily in the cultural realm.' Doesn't that just sound brilliant?"

"I thought you were going there for for the literature?" Lorelia asked me with mock horror, "don't tell me I bought you all those books you could read for nothing!"

I laughed at her attentics, "That's just how I got the sholorship. But I'm going to be taking drawing as well plus a beginners course in the anant garden music."

"Plus the icky math and science."

I immediantly lost a little bit of my enthusism. "Right, but even those aren't that bad! They're just really nothing compared to my other courses." Oh ya! I had found the happy again. Cheers for Rory!

We pulled up to the school. It was huge. Gigantic. Massive. Monsterous. Coloassal. Cyclopean. Completley stupendous. But it wasn't imposing, it was beaming.

It was sturdy, it's white stone walls were tinged green, trees reaching up to the fifth story lined the walkways, and warm brown stone paved the walkways.

I was going to get to go to school here. I almost lost it when we enetered the outdoor "foyay" (I'll call it that for lack of knowledge). It was a large are, mabey half the size of a football field, it was covered in more brown stone and dark green grass and surrounded by the walls of the school and then an extra wall with a stone archway. There were places to sit, flowers growing, and a even a waterfall. There was a frickin waterfall. I could not believe it.

"Do you see the waterfall?" My mom asked, alsmost as amazed as me.

"Uh… ah … " I think I got out something with a ya in it.

"What door do you think we use?" I pointed to the giant one made of glass with the schools name written over it in facy black cursive writing.

"Oh…right… well then. " She took a deep breath and tried to form a smile. "Into the looking glass. Right?"

"Right."

And we walked forward.


	2. Encountering Finn

If I thought I was blown away by that little outdoor room they had going on here, I was very sadley mistaken. Going through the doors was amazing. The whole front room's ceiling was high, and it's resemblence to a ballroom hit me immediantly. So my mom and I were sort of just standing there in this really tall room that had a really intersesting blend of modern and renissance designe to it. We knew were we had to go, but we had no clue how to get that.

"I propose enee-meenee-minee-mo." Lorelia of course.

"Right, then we can have some fun with Bubble-gum-Bubble-gum-in-my-dish," was my sarcastic reply.

"Bubble-whata?"

"You know, the game.'

"No I don't think I've heard of that game"

I actually tried to sing the rhyme to her so she would remember it. Clearly, I was not in my right mind at the time. I must have actually been nervous, and it was playing with my reasoning skills.

"Oh, haha, haha, nice work there honey." Lorelie broke down in a fit of laughter. And she wouldn't stop. "I really can't see why your at this school for writing."

"We need to get to the main office…."

"Mabey your craving some bubble-gum? Is that what this is all about?"

"Do you see anyone wee could ask directions from?"

"Some water-melon mabey? Or are you in more of an origanl mood?"

"Mabey they have a map…"

"Should we go run and grab some right now?"

Finn and I were goofing off in the stairwell. We really had been trying to make it to our next class, but Finn was being a real ass. He kept shoving me and I natuarlly had to shove him back. It progressed into us doing a sort of flaying arm fist fight while falling down the stairs. I was just about to actually hit him with a punch in the face when he stoped me, and grabbed onto my wrists.

"Logan," Finn said in his austrailin accent while struggling to prevent me from hitting hitting him again, " stop, and look at them."

Normally I don't do what Finn says. Not because I'm arrogent, or compeltley full of myself. Finn's just usally asking me to do things like drink a whole carton of milk in one go, you know, just for his entertainment. And usually what Finn wants me to do something it gets me in trouble. I didn't want to get kicked out of this school, it had been too hard to actually get into it, even with all my family's conections and money. Apperntly you did actually have talent to go to this school. For somereason this really bugged my Mom, and please my Dad. I geass he's happy his son finally wants to do something he's good at.

My Dad bugs me a lot.

Anyway, Finn was looking serious about his want for me to look at this girl so I did. Even though I knew it was probably some sort of ploy to enable him to get away.

What I saw made me feel like I was in a movie. There's was a girl standing there, and she litterally made my pulse quicken.

She was standing with her arms crossed in a white loung jacket, looking pissed off and just about ready to ditch the friend she was with.

"Wow…"

"Look at those legs." She did have very nice legs… long… Finn continued to speak, "I bet she's new, just waiting for some kind gentlemen like us to protect and escort her!"

"Right, gentlemen exactly like us." My voice was covered in sarcasm.

"Well… were tall aren't we? That basically makes us gentlemen.

"Of course it does Finn," I patted his shoulder in a "comforting" manner, "she seems pissed you sure you want to talk to her right now?"

"Come on mate, it'll be fine. You know me!"

"Ya I do Finn," and I smiled at him. I knew Finn probably had a pretty good chance of sweet talking her, and I knew that once he had charmed his way into her life I would be able to get close to her.

Rory glanced down at her watch and screamed. Her face was filled with horror.

"Rory what? Do you really need the bubblegum that badly!" She began to laugh hysterically again.

"Mom we have 8 minutes to get to the head office!"

"Or we'll turn into pumpkins!"

"MOM!"

"Okay okay. We'll just have to ask some nice young artsy boys for assistant."

Rory gave her mom a, 'You should just go wait in the car', sort of look before stomping away to try and find a map. Or maybe some sort of sign….

"Lovely girls! Are you by any horrible chance lost in the monstrously huge building we enjoy calling our school? " Called out Finn.

Lorelai gasped, "Rory Rory Rory Rory! Look look look! He has an accent!"

"But sadly no bubble gum…." Finn said with sincere regret.

"7 minutes," Rory spoke harshly while tapping her foot.

"But I bet you do have a nice big brain to tell us lovely girls were the head office is!"

"My mate here and I can do much more then that. If you permit us too, we'll accompany you and your ravishing friend all the way to the esteemed head office." Finn spoke with a sparkling smile. Logan stood back an assessed the situation, planning the best way to get close to the girl he assumed was named Rory and also noticing what a horrible impact Finn was having on her.

"Isn't this lucky Rory?"

"Oh ya. I can't even believe the luck that has allowed be to meet these two fine people" Rory's voice was, of course, just dripping with sarcasm.


	3. Jess and Pencils

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls.

AN: For how loung I took to post this there really should have been more written... 'sweatdrop' I'm REALLY lazy.

----------

So we (my mum, the blonde kid, and the Australian kid) were all heading towards the office. As my Mom and I followed them, Logan kept smiling at me. Sort of like he was trying to send me a message. Mabey that Finn was an idiot? Or that Logan was sorry Finn was being such an idiot? I wouldn't know, I've never been involved with boys. But I did smile politely back, out of courtesy. He and his friend _were_ showing us the way.

"Do you think his hair is really blond?" Guess who whispered to me…

"What are you talking about Mum?" I whispered back.

"His hair!" She pointed frantically, "don't artsy kids always colour their hair?"

I took a deep breath and stared straight head, counted to three, then looked back at her and raised my eyebrows. She just smiled coyly at me.

"Beautiful ladies! We have arrived!"

And only 2 minutes to spare.

------------- ----------------

Jess was a bad boy. Honestly, that'd be the way you would describe him at first glance too. His mom was a screw up, his Dad was an even bigger screw up, he was sure his uncle (even though he'd never met him) was a screw up, and he definitely knew that his life was screwed up. Overall Jess had a very pessimistic and depressing, dog eat dog, get them before they get you, no human contact, sort of view on life.

He was getting better though. At Dendur things seemed safe. Okay, things seemed "safer". But I'm sure it was helping him at least a little!

Right now he was sitting at a table strewn with different shades and sizes of drawing pencils. All drawing pencils were different, and all gave different results when you drew with them. He liked this about pencils, and he liked this about life.

Amanda sat at the table with him, with her straight hair (today pink) pulled into two pigtails at the side of her face.

"Jess, tell me what he was going on about." Amanda demanded to him, referring to what their teacher had just assigned them to do. She often liked to say she had signed up for this class before she discovered her deep undying talent for sketching that allowed her to only draw stick figures.

"Light." Was Jess' stoic reply.

"… Jess. I'm going to fail this class if you don't tell me what the hell we are supposed to be doing right now." Was her harshly whispered reply.

"Patterns of light fall lightly on the leaves."

"I hate you."

See, Jess had a tendency to respond to questions in riddles or very metaphorical terms. After all he was majoring in fictional English. This habit of Jess' annoyed Amanda greatly. She was a dancer and had no care for reading. Half the time she didn't know what Jess rambled on about.

Tony was completely different then Amanda. Yes, he also majored in dance but he in no way despised reading. Although literature wasn't a class he was taking, he was in theatre and theatre can sometimes involve a bit of reading. But it was more then just that, Tony's whole demeanor wasn't even close to Amanda's. Tony wasn't confrontational. Tony never drank alcohol. Tony always smiled at people. Tony was very mellow.

Tony was in love with Jess.

And that day, when the sun was pouring in through the floor to ceiling windows, and you could see all the dust floating in the air, and Jess was using the thick grey pencil that created flimsy always unstraight lines, Tony may have fallen for Jess just a little bit more.


End file.
